Wrestlemania 19
by SRInjustice
Summary: Stephanie McMahon watches Wrestlemania 19 with two fifteen year old boys. Contains sex with minors.


It was a beautiful Sunday evening in Connecticut. Stephanie was home alone. Tonight was the night that everybody looked forward to, tonight was Wrestlemania. It was unusual for her to be home alone, especially when it was a spectacular event like Wrestlemania. She wanted to watch the action live, but her father would be running around crazy and stressing about the minor things because it was Wrestlemania and it had to be perfect. Stephanie was happy to watch the action live from the comfort of her home. It also meant that she was free to strut in her 'birthday suit' and masturbate to Triple H. She had dreamed of having that man dominate her. It would be a relationship against her father's will. He stressed that neither of his children have a relationship with his employees. It was the last thing he needed. He'd sent his daughter home for Wrestlemania claiming that she didn't need the stress.

Stephanie was busy preparing for Wrestlemania. She showered, laid out her toys for Triple H VS Booker T. In only her robe, she prepared some snacks and beverages for herself. Wrestlemania was due to start when there was a very loud knock on the front door. Assuming it was the pizza guy, she took her purse and answered the door. To her astonishment it wasn't the pizza guy, but the two teenage boys that lived next door.

"Hi, Stephanie." The first boy said as the other, taller one, stood silently.

"Hi, Gavin and Scott, is it?" Stephanie asked throwing her purse behind her, not taking her eyes off the boys. The smaller boy, Gavin, noticed the robe revealing her leg, leading to the tied knot at her waist. The revealing robe left little to the imagination.

"Yeah, we were wondering if we could possibly...maybe, um, watch Wrestlemania with you?" The less confident Scott asked, staring at the ground.

"Sure, come on in. I hope you don't mind, I'm in the middle of doing laundry and have no clothes. I'm sorry I didn't expect to have company." Stephanie welcomed the small, thin, blonde and the tall, thin, brunette. The two males sat patiently on the soft, black, leather couch waiting for the show to start and Stephanie to sit in the middle of the two. The first match was Matt Hardy VS Rey Mysterio for the Cruiserweight Championship. The two were getting distracted by the massive cleavage of the woman between them. They tried to focus on the matches, but with this sexy woman naked under her thin, silk robe it was extremely difficult to focus, and even harder to keep their semis at bay. This became even harder when the scheduled cat fight starring Stacy Keibler, Torrie Wilson and the Miller Light Cat Fight Girls. The next match was turning Stephanie on so much. Triple H VS Booker T was the match she most looked forward to. Watching Triple H dominate Booker T made Stephanie so wet.

Towards the end of the match, Stephanie was so unbearably turned on, that she couldn't help but notice the semis that either boy sported. She reached her hands into the laps of either boy and began rubbing their faint erections. The look of pleasure on the face of each boy just turned Stephanie on more. Her wetness formed a patch on the couch.

"I've seen the way you've been looking at me all night, I know that you're turned on, and...so am I." Stephanie's seductive voice sent shivers down the spine of the two boys. Stephanie removed her hands from their arousals and placed them on the tight knot of her robe. She stood in front of the TV and slowly revealed her naked beauty. The two teenage boys had nothing to imagine of the woman in front of them, their erections getting harder. As the robe fell to the ground Stephanie began to rub her nipples, slowly and sensually before guiding Scott's hand to her freshly shaved pussy to feel how wet she was.

"I need two young men to take care of my arousal, while I help them with theirs." Stephanie whispered in Scott's ear as his dick responded to the feeling, the sound and the smell. Soon she was guiding Gavin's hands to rub her nipples and breasts. She could tell that Scott was near exploding. She slowly rubbed his fingers further before removing them from her pussy. She then removed Gavin's hands from her breasts. Scott stood up and removed his clothing as Stephanie demanded. Gavin followed Scott's lead. Neither with experience, had no expectations.

"Gavin, FUCK ME!" Stephanie screamed. Stephanie laid on her back as Gavin rolled a condom on his 8 inch cock, lubed himself and lined himself up with her hole. Stephanie ordered Scott to lower his 7 inches into her mouth.

"Fuck it, Gavin I need to ride you." The positions were flipped, but Scott's dick was still in her mouth. She bounced on Gavin's dick while sucking down Scott's dick. The moans and groans filled the room.

"Ah, FUCK STEPH I'M GOING..." Scott's warning was cut short as Stephanie swallowed his thick load. He moaned and groaned as Stephanie cleaned off his dick while bouncing on Gavin. Stephanie allowed her focus to be on pleasuring Gavin as Scott's prick fell from her mouth, flaccid. Scott the began the assault on her pussy with his tongue. Gavin began rubbing and toying with Stephanie's breasts while Scott began eating her out while she rolled her hips on his cock before resuming to bounce on him.

"OH, FUCK I'M CUMMIN'!" Gavin screeched. His thick, creamy load filled the condom still firmly on his dick inside her tight pussy. Their dicks flaccid by the end of Stone Cold VS The Rock. Stephanie was still aroused and asked Gavin to bring her toys downstairs while Scott continued his assault on her still moist vagina. Scott's dick was growing harder the longer he licked inside. Gavin's dick was almost half hard when he saw the scene before him. Their ducks grew even more when they watched Stephanie move her vibrating dildo in and out of her vagina. The vibrations bringing her to the edge of her climax. Scott and Gavin's hands found their way to their dicks and began stroking their hardness, hard and fast. As Stephanie approached her second climax, Scott and Gavin also approached theirs. Stephanie screamed as her juices coated her hand and dildo while Scott and Gavin screamed as their seed spurted over Stephanie. She wondered if it was possible to have these two climax a third time. She turned off the dildo as Scott and Gavin lay on the couch, unsheathed with cocks pressed together. Stephanie sat on both their cocks, bringing them back to full hardness quickly as she allowed them to enter her. Once fully seated, she began bouncing on them. Their tender dicks approached climax quickly as Stephanie had her dildo stimulating their cocks on the highest setting. She sat off them, still stimulating their pricks and bringing them to a hands free climax, just as the bell rang to end the match between Kurt Angle and the new world heavyweight champion Brock Lesnar. The two boys soon left and the only thing left of the escapade was the thick semen on the couch and the dry sperm covering Stephanie. Although the two fifteen year olds seemed a little scared and nervous, there was not a regrettable moment for the trio as all of them enjoyed the PPV and were relieved of the arousals they'd sported for most of the event. Although she was disappointed at first, now she was glad she had the night off and this was just the beginning.


End file.
